bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Glitchins
is a friendly Bloon. While not a glitch, his appearance has made him look like one. But he's not a glitch, he's just an easter egg. How to Summon Glitchins Summoning Glitchins is simple! You just need to have a tower on the path. This is most easily done by having a ton of Engineers that can build Sentries in one place. Stats & Abilities Glitchins has 10,000HP, but this HP is increased by 1% for every rank-up you obtained, not including Rank 1. However, this health increase is exponential! (e.g. At rank 2 Glitchins has 10,100HP, at rank 3 Glitchins has 10,201 HP, etc.) In-game, this value is rounded, but while determining the formula there is absolutely no rounding! Glitchins move at a random speed, moving at speeds anywhere from 0.01 to 5.4. These speeds are based off the Red Bloon. Glitchins gives lives upon escape, with 1 life for every 500HP remaining. The amount of HP required also has a number added to it. This number is 0.02% of 10000 + (rankups * 100) + (maxHP exponent 0.1) . Glitchins has many abilities: *Deflection (passive): Deflects all attacks that hit it in random directions. They can both pop Bloons and hit towers. But them hitting something is not Glitchins' fault. *Counterfeit: Gives you $1000 money. You lose $5 per second for the next 200 seconds, though. Money can stop reducing early if he escapes, netting you free money. *Empowered Mouse I: Turns your cursor into bronze for a few seconds, letting you deal 1HP damage to Bloons by clicking on them. Glitchins has an extremely small chance to heal 2 to 6 HP if you click on him, equal to his speed divided by 2, in percent. (e.g. if he was moving at a speed of 2.4, he would have a 1.2% chance to heal.) This makes the challenging task on clicking a fast Glitchins totally worth it. *Empowered Mouse II: Turns your cursor into silver for a few seconds, letting you deal 2HP damage to Bloons by clicking on them. Glitchins has an extremely small chance to heal 4 to 14 HP if you click on him, equal to his speed divided by 1.5, in percent. (e.g. if he was moving at a speed of 2.4, he would have a 1.6% chance to heal.) This makes the challenging task on clicking a fast Glitchins totally worth it. *Empowered Mouse III: Turns your cursor into gold for a few seconds, letting you deal 3HP damage to Bloons by clicking on them. Glitchins has an extremely small chance to heal 7 to 30 HP if you click on him, equal to his speed in percent. (e.g. if he was moving at a speed of 2.4, he would have a 2.4% chance to heal.) This makes the challenging task on clicking a fast Glitchins totally worth it. *Empowered Mouse IV: Turns your cursor into platinum for a few seconds, letting you deal 10HP damage to Bloons by clicking on them. Glitchins has a small chance to heal 12 to 68 HP if you click on him, equal to his speed multiplied by 2, in percent. (e.g. if he was moving at a speed of 2.4, he would have a 4.8% chance to heal.) This makes the challenging task on clicking a fast Glitchins totally worth it. *Empowered Mouse V: Turns your cursor into gemstone encrusted with bronze, silver, gold, and platinum for a few seconds, letting you deal 26HP damage to Bloons by clicking on them. Glitchins has a chance to heal 35 to 168 HP if you click on him, equal to his speed multiplied by 5, in percent. (e.g. if he was moving at a speed of 2.4, he would have a 12% chance to heal.) This makes the challenging task on clicking a fast Glitchins totally worth it. Trivia *Glitchins can look wildly different depending on the background. This is because a large section of him is transparent. *Higher tiers of Empowered Mouse are much rarer than lower tiers. *Glitchins emits White Noise constantly, and hitting it makes it produce a horrendous sound. Category:Bloons Category:Secrets Category:Good Bloons